1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a console device, and relates more particularly to a console device provided lateral to a vehicle seat on a vehicle floor.
2. Related Art
There has been widely known a conventional console device provided lateral to a vehicle seat on a vehicle floor (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-137010 and the like). It discloses a technique of providing an air outlet 105 allowing conditioned air to flow out, in a lateral surface 103a of a console box 103, as exemplarily depicted in FIG. 10. The air outlet 105 is positioned closer to a person sitting on a seat for higher air conditioning efficiency, in comparison to an air outlet provided at an instrument panel or the like.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-137010, the air outlet 105 is provided in the lateral surface 103a of the console box 103. A person sitting on a seat receives a flow of conditioned air too directly and has less comfort. Furthermore, it is necessary to fit a frame member or the like of the air outlet 105 to the lateral surface 103a of the console box 103, which leads to a complicated structure.